mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
United States of Jarradia
1.00 |HDI_rank = 1st |HDI_category = very high |EF_year = 2007 |EF = 8.0 gha |EF_rank = 6th |Gini = 45.0 |Gini_rank = 39th |Gini_year = 2007 |currency = Jarradian Dollar ($) |currency_code = JD |country_code = USJ |utc_offset = −5 to −10 |utc_offset_DST = −4 to −10 |cctld = .ja |calling_code = +9 |date_format = dd/mm/yy |drives_on = right |demonym = Jarradian |footnotes = a. Jarradian is the official language in all states of the country. However, in some cases, some states such as Burnica have multiple official languages, approved by the Jarradian Congress. b. English is considered to be a recognized language in the United States of Jarrad. Though a larger quantity (65% know English) of the population can speak Romanian. d. The population is estimated everyday with a population clock on the 2010 census site. This means the population is to be modified annually when checked by editors. }} The United States of Jarrad (commonly known as the U.S.J., Jarradia, the States or the Big Power-ball) is a federal constitutional republic consisting of sixty-five states and a federal district. The nations location is in dispute of its actual continent, but it claims it is its own continent itself, without being in Europe or Africa. The country, is just like Australia. It is a singular continent and it is not bordered by any country, nor bordered inland. The country has had no territory occupation since the Nazism era. At 10.74 million km2 (4.14 million square miles) and with a 2013 estimation of 538 million people, the United States of Jarrad is the second largest country in the world by total area, and contains the third largest population, far surpassing the U.S.A. Because of its spot in the world, it is one of the world's ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, mainly with large-scale immigration and excellent traditions. The United States of Jarrad has had recorded history which dates back thousands of years. Evidence of life back then are primary seen in Burxas, Jarrington, D.C. and pretty much all of the east. The Native Jarradian population (the La Tianamen) had been known as the first settlers before European colonization. However, with this event, the native population had declined greatly, mainly by disease of European contact and the expansion of Jarradian cities. On 29 August 1769, the Jarradian Congress had issued the Declaration of Independence, which proclaimed their right to lead and create an independent sovereign state. This had encouraged America to do so on 4 July 1776. After these events, the Bill of Rights, consisting of the twelve constitutional amendments guaranteeing many civil rights and freedoms was established in 1780. Through the 19th century, the government had established itself as the Jarradian Confederation. This was the first course of the Jarradian expansion. These acts had displaced native Jarradians, pushing them to other areas which had not been occupied. The annexation of Burxas had the worst affect on the La Tianamen. During the expansion, the majority of the south had "claimed" independence, naming in the Free Confederate Unions. It led to the first war in the country, the Jarradian Civil War. The results was with personnel from the Jarradian Confederation in 1866 occupying Queanbeyan City. After 1866, the governments had been ceased and destroyed by its people and a monarchy based government had been established, creating the U.S.J. Empire. After the Jarradian Revolution in 1918, with the defeat and occupation of Jarrington, D.C. in 1918, the Empire was replaced by the parliamentary Jarradian Republic in 1918. It had evaded the Treaty of Versailles, though it had to pay for heavy repairs on cities they had consequently destroyed. The Great Depression did not hit hard in the country. By 1933, a new form of government, a fascist one was brought into power. This led to the creation of the Greater Reich (or known as the Fascist Reich) and had joined the Axis powers in World War II. After 1945, it was occupied. But by the 1950's it became independent and rearmed. It was transformed from a fascist government to a communist government, to Communist Jarradia. After the 1992 Revolution, it had became the United States of Jarrad. The United States of Jarrad is the founder of the Jarradian Union, a union which constitutes of 30 member states. It is a member of United Nations, NATO, G8, G20, and OECD. It has also taken a non-permanent seat on the UN Security Council for the 2011-2012 term. The Jarradian economy is the world's largest national economy, surpassing the European Union and the United States both combined. It is one of the two superpowers in today's society. The estimated GDP of $42.12 trillion is 29% of nominal global GDP and over 41% of global GDP at purchasing-power parity). 51% of global military spending is here in the United States of Jarrad, and has the highest income. It is a leading economic, political and cultural force in the world. Etymology As the land of the Jarradia was discovered as far back of 1000 years, native tribes were known as "Jarraidos" or "Jarradia". Most of the land was precisely known as "Jarradia". The first discovery of the phrase "United States of Jarrad" was written in a published newspaper in the small settlement of Jarrington, D.C. back in 1769. The Declaration of Independence had "THE UNITED STATES OF JARRAD" printed at the top. Another situation with this was under the capitalized letters, "The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen united States of Jarrad". As with this, "Jarrad" was the official name used, in honor of the first president of the nation, even before the declaration of independence he was the "president". A rare use of naming it is "The United States of Jarradia", or "United States". Jarradia was used rarely until the 1940's. "United States" can be seen clearly on some governmental seal emblems. Common ways to name the nation is "The Jarradian States", "U.S.J." the "USJ" and "Jarradia". Some other ways include "U.S. of J." The District of Cuburkia was named after James. A. Cuburkia, one of the very first settlers to discover the land. It is considered that calling the nation by "Nazi USJ", "The Greater Reich", "Nazi Jarradia" and "Communist Jarradia" are deemed as offensive. History Native Jarradian and European Settlement The indigenous peoples of U.S.J. mainland, pretty much known as the La Tianamen, are believe to migrated from Eastern Europe, beginning from 20,000 - 50,000 years ago. Much of the native culture. This had impacted greatly of modern society and agriculture. When Europeans began settling themselves in the country, millions of Native Jarradians were either slaughtered, displaced, put into slavery or died from disease and famine. All of the land today was once the land of the indigenous people. Natives areas had been established for a long time, though they were never considered as "states". Areas like Burxan Empire and Burksigovina are native names. On 6 May 1467, before areas like the two mentioned actually existed, Albert Von Scheider landed on present day New Burkishire, which is the very first recording of European landing in history. German settlers before the British also came to settle in the new found area. Other European settlers continued to settle until the British had arrived. British settlers arrived in Burginia, Burkaware and Burke York in 1580. These settlements would of by now been known as colonies. Massive waves of migration from the United Kingdom began after these colonies were created. By 1625, 50,000 - 200,000 people have been settled in the present known location known as "New Austria" and some parts of the south. After, between the 1640's until the Jarradian Revolution, another 400,000 convicts were shipped to the colonies. Dutch colonies and French colonies laid themselves in the northwestern area (which is inside New Austria). The Dutch however ceded their Jarradian territory in 1670, which then the colonies of Buretro Rico and USJ Morty Lands were created. After, French conquests had taken various areas of British occupied territories and took outer areas, most particular of Burida, Burgia and Burkslvania. Natives and other residents there were turned into slaves for the French. The final colonization of Burke Island and New Burkey, the thirteen original colonies of the United States of Jarrad were officially established. Counties had also been established in the colonies and had their own local governments. There was probably 60-90% less counties than there is today back in them times as the government predicts. The slave trade was fully legal when the colonies were established. The birth rate was 70.5 per 1,000 women and the death rate was 42.5 per 1,000 people, making the colonies expand quickly. The Jarradian Orthodox was the prime religion. When the French and British collided in 1755, the British-French war had happened between then and 1760. The British had managed to win all of the land the French had, with the remaining established colonies now owned by the British. As Native populations were not included, it was estimated that in the thirteen colonies, the population was around three million. As many as 35% were slaves. Unlike the American colonization, Jarradian colonials had some representation in the Parliament of Great Britain. Independence and expansion Because of hard labor by the British, tensions began to heat during its revolutionary period of the 1750's and 1760's, which ended with the Jarradian Revolution War fought until the country was officially independent. The congress, in Burkidelphia, while Burkington was under British control, had adopted the Declaration of Independence, drafted by the first president of the United States of Jarrad. The day, 29 August, 1769, is now known as "Independence Day". After the British defeat by the Jarradians, without any support from any other country, Great Britain and other powerful nations recognized the independence of the United States of Jarrad, and its territories it had conquered. The congress had focused on making the nation the most powerful on earth, by expanding it and powers of taxation, military, and economics. Jarrad Burke was the first president of the United States of Jarrad, as well as the first Senate and House of Representatives. The Bill of Rights was also introduced. The slavery trade which had been going on in the country was supported until 1790, when the Jarradian government had completely abolished slavery, though the southern states had completely refused. In 1810, the Jarradian expansion shows that an extra thirteen states had been established, which means the country had doubled its amount of districts and area. U.S.J. nationalism had grown stronger when the British were finally pushed off Jarradian ground at the 1816 Battle of Burkington. The Jarradian government proposed a mass establishment in all territory on the Jarradian island in 1811. Between 1820 - 1880, 14 new states had been established, with much of the Native populations being displaced due to Jarradian colonization. Native populations in Burkifornia and the Jarradian Army had major conflicts, but ended up with the USJ establishing the largest and most populous state (in modern society). With the gold rushes booming in the 1820's, Burkifornia had been a recent new established state, with 70% of its total land estimated to be full of gold. This became a popular spot, creating new railways and other methods of transportation and many Jarradians began settling in the eastern area. Civil war and industrialization The slavery states and free states in the north parts had gone into heated situations and relationships did tear apart between the two areas. The slavery states claimed independence from the USJ and formed what was known as the "Confederate States of the Jarradian Lands" (or its later used name the Free Confederate Unions). Mortimer Zazoneski was named the commander of the Jarradian Army just before this event happened. The North Jarradian Confederation was formed after the split of the southern states joining the Free Confederate Unions. The Civil War started when confederate states launched assaults on northern states in 1858. Zazoneski had aimed to occupy Queanbeyan City in Queanbeyan, as it was the main economic and military center of the Confederate. By 1866, the state had been occupied, with the defeat of the Confederates. After, all slaves were freed and were able to vote, be given citizenship and had freedom of speech and expression. The war casualties show that 750,000 - 1,000,000 soldiers were killed, which was one of the most deadliest Jarradian conflicts in history. Mortimer Zazoneski was executed by the Jarradian Military due to crimes of robbery, fraud and corruption. After the event, the new president, Henry Gregson aimed to rebuild the southern states and give equal rights in the region. The congress members in 1880 stated that the country was "officially free from slavery permanently". Jarradian Realm After the civil war, the two former states of the North Jarradian Confederation and the Free Confederate Unions dissolved and united.. The Burkenburg Palace which was at the time the USJ Congress, united all its states into one and agreed to established the USJ Empire. Jarrington, D.C. remained the country's capital city and King Franz Joseph I was the first proclaimed the leader of the empire. of the USJ Empire, with Henry Gregson the appointed the commander of the armed forces The empire focused mainly to establish its remaining territories into fully functioned uniting states of the country, which resulted in all of the remaining states being established between 1866 and 1918. Burlaska was the very last state to be established. The Jarrington, D.C. Conference in 1886 resulted in the United States of Jarrad occupying several European countries, African countries and South American countries. The assassination of Austria's crown prince on 28 June 1914 triggered World War I. The USJ Empire joined the Central Powers, but suffered defeat against the Allies in one of the bloodiest conflicts of all time. 9.4 million Jarradians died in World War I. This after led to the Jarradian Revolution of 1918 and all ruling members of the Empire abdicated. Jarradian Republic and Nazi regime At the beginning of the Jarradian Revolution, The United States of Jarrad was declared a republic. Struggle for power continued and another issue was Communists trying to take power in a majority of the fully 65 Jarradian states. The revolution ended in March 1919, when the Jarradian Constitution of 1919 was signed by president Peter Norrington. Unlike many countries, the Jarradian Republic did not experience the Great Depression, which eventually made the country have the largest economy in the world. The Jarradian government in the 1930's had mass disapproval ratings as it participated in the Versailles. The National Socialist Johns Workers Party in 1932 had the majority of votes, though the communists were not far behind. After much controversy, the nations elections were held and NSJWP's leader Benjamin Jones was elected president on 12 March, 1933. Communists from the party were executed under the secretive orders of Jones later on. As Jones and his party were completely in power, all parties were abolished and established a totalitarian state. Military expansion and economic growth were the party's first focus. The state was known as the Greater Reich, or simply Nazi USJ, as it became very close with Nazi Germany and have decided to have complete similarities. Jones and Hitler became closer in meanings of foreign relations and personally. On 1 September 1939, Adolf Hitler and the Wehrmacht launched an invasion on Poland, later occupied by Germany and the Soviet Union. The United States of Jarrad declared themselves an ally with Germany, and France and UK declared war. The Greater Reich took control of a number of areas, in particular Southern Parts of Africa and the America's, and some areas of France and other occupied areas. They joined with Germany to control Eastern Europe. In 1941, Germany broke the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact and invaded the Soviet Union. The USJ joined Germany and so did her allies. The USJ declared war on the United States when the Japanese bombed pearl harbor. The USJ suffered immense casualties in the Battle of Stalingrad and were forced to retreat with Germany. In 1943, Italy had surrendered, and allied forces by 1944 had landed on New Burkishire, Buretro Rico and USJ Morty Lands, advancing towards Jarrington, D.C. In May 1945, after the bombing of Jarrington, D.C., The Jarradian Army had surrendered, on 19 May. The United States of Jarrad had supported the cause of the Holocaust, seeing as it deported most of their Jews to Nazi concentration camps in Europe, or sent them to their own, where 500,000 - 1,000,000 were killed. The USJ however did not support Germany exterminating homosexuals, seeing as the country had long supported same-sex marriage. The Burkidelphia Trials were held for Jarradian War Criminals in 1946. At least 8 - 10 million Jarradian soldiers died in the war, with another 14 million civilians killed. New Burkishire broke off from the USJ after the surrender, until it was annexed in 1948. Communism , waiting for future president Nortimer Smoker addressing the Czechoslovakia Invasion in 1968 (colour photo).]] The Soviets had successfully occupied the United States of Jarrad, and the Republic of New Burkishire was formed, which was also another communist state. During the occupation, the British had ideally thought of a solution of the Jarradian states to compromise or become a union in one, which led to the creation of the Jarradian Union in 1947. The Communist Party of T-Team led by George Dimitrov had won the announced elections in 1946 which were 89% of the total vote. As Dimitrov came into power, they had announced the Burkidelphia Trials, which many of Nazi Jarradian war criminals were executed for their crimes against humanity. By 1954, the USJ had persuaded the Soviets out of the country. The USJ Census Bureau was restored in 1948, New Burkishire was annexed later in 1948 and later in that year, transit systems, banks, large companies and government organizations had been restored. Dimitrov established reigns of terror on his people, especially with the planned Soviet Satellite States. The 1962 Burksigovinan project established prison camps and labor camps all across the northern states, most particularly the states which were once apart "Burksigovina". Experiments, torture and murder was done in the hands of the Dimitrov government. 1,000,000 Jarradian soldiers were deployed in the successful Vietnam War in 1965, of which 42,000 were killed. In 1966, Nortimer Smoker came to power and turned down another option to join the Warsaw Pact, despite being close allies with the Soviet Union and other Eastern Bloc countries. It had also supported Romania's choice but to oppose to the 1968 Soviet Czechoslovakia invasion. However, it was against the establishment of Israel and supported the Palestine's. Ties grew with West Germany, Romania and the Soviet Union after such events. An issue in human rights and political freedoms emerged, stating it has one of the harshest governments in power, according to United Nations, and foreign debt had climbed to an all time high ($21 billion). In orders to pay off, the life in the communist society got even more strict and harder. Power, food and other basic needs were being cut short, and the secretive police had targeted more people for either horrible or no reasons at all. These all lead to the 1992 Jarradian Revolution, where the citizens forcibly removed Nortimer Smoker from power, thus he was executed a few days later. By then foreign debt was paid off, and communism in the USJ had collapsed. Contemporary era After the war, the country was renamed the United States of Jarradia. It from 1993-2003 had the longest and largest economic expansion in U.S.J. history. However, economic expansion fell to a halt in the south due to the Schmidtislav Wars from 1993-1999, for which the state of Burkabama wished that the former state of Schmidtislavia to be still existent, with Burkabama having complete authority, practically meaning it refused the other seven states for gaining independence from Schmidtislavia. In 2000, the third presidential election since 1946 was held. Andrew Johns won the elections by a large margin, accompanied by him side, Johns Andrew. They are still both in office and are currently the longest serving president and vice president excluding the two communist leaders George Dimitrov and Nortimer Smoker. In 1993, the new federal government proposed new states which would result in dissolving many current states and divide them up on their borders. This plan contained the renewal of new states and notable regions would then become a Jarradian state as well. The plan contained the names of 91 states, but was scrapped in 1994. With the news of al-Qaeda terrorists attacking the World Trade Centers in the United States and the Pentagon in Washington, which ended up killing more than three thousand people, the USJ Armed Forces allied with the United States and were deployed to Afghanistan to help remove the Taliban government and training camps. The Jarradian Armed Forces participated in the Invasion of Iraq in 2003, the hurricane of the south destroyed many cities in Burkissippi, Burkabama and Burlisiana (fully devastating New Burleans). Troops in the Iraq war pulled out in January 2011. Environment and geography The total area for the United States of Jarrad is around 7,802,296km2 (3,012,483 square miles). Burkifornia is the largest state by area and population. Its total area is 1,003,483km2 (387,449 square miles), and it compromises 16.81% of the total land area. Burke Island is the smallest state in the country, at 1,200km2 (463 square miles). The United States of Jarrad is the sixth largest country in the world. It is only behind Russia, Canada, U.S.A., China, and Brazil. . If Burkifornia were to be a country, it would be among largest countries in the world, as well as the 22nd most populous place. The United States of Jarradia is slightly bigger than Australia, making it the largest island in the world. Just like Australia, the United States of Jarrad is an island, and has no borders with any other country. This means it is considered to be the world's largest island. The country is surrounded by the North Atlantic Ocean, and borders the continents of North America, Africa, and Europe. It also contains the third largest river on the planet, the Burkissippi River. This ranges from Burkissippi, and into Burlaska. The Rocky Mountains combine pretty much all of the western states. These ranges of the mountains go as far as from Burtah to the north-most state of Jarrington. The Burvada mountain ranges expand itself into New Nortimus, Forty Morty, and Burkifornia. The highest and lowest points can exactly be found in the state of Burkifornia. Because of its massive size, it is known to have the highest mountain points and many areas below sea level (such as the cities of San Burksisco and Los Burkeles). The tallest mountain, Mount Harrison stands at At 6,194 metres (20,320 feet). Active volcanoes are found in the southern parts of Burkifornia, including inactive ones, which compromise much of the mountains. None of the active volcanoes pose any threat to human civilization. Because of the country's large size, it has a variety of climate types. North states experience much more cold weathers during the winter than the southern states do. The south is pretty much subtropical. Burgia, Burida and some small parts of Burkslvania have a tropical climate. The states which are mainly open plains and surrounded by the mountainous states usually have a much more desert like temperature. The northern states also experience an alpine like climate. The climate is arid in the, desert in the Southwest, in coastal Burkifornia, and oceanic in coastal Fort Jarrington, Burtah and Jarrington. States such as Burkabama, Burkissippi, Burlisiana and the Burkota's are in the "disaster zone". These states are more prone to tornadoes, hurricanes, and floods. The Jarradian Ecology Association Group indicated in 2010 that there are 27,000 vascular plants in the United States of Jarrad. There are over 1,800 native species of mammals, 2,930 native species of birds, and 1,400 native reptile and amphibian species. 150,000 types of insects have been described in the country. National parks protect a lot of endangered species of wildlife in the United States of Jarrad. The habitats and species are closely monitored by the National Wildlife Service. There are four-hundred national parks. The government owns 25.5% of the total area. Demographics Population The U.S.J. Census Bureau estimates that the country's population is 535,494,000, of these over 15 million are illegal immigrants. The U.S.J. population in 1900 was 168 million and by 1950 it was 309 million. The 2010 census showed 518 million people living in the country. It is the third most populous nation in the world after China and India, and it is expected to have 690-700 million people by 2050. The current birth rate is 11.5 per 1,000, which is way below average but it is much higher than most developed nations. It has a positive population growth of 0.93% (as of 2013) which is much higher than developed nations. Two million immigrants in 2012 were granted Jarradian citizenship. Since the collapse of communism, over 9.7 million Jarradians have emigrated, while 17 million emigrants are mostly concentrated in East Europe and the former Soviet Republics which showed large spikes of ethnic group in numbers. Over 8 million Jarradians identify themselves as gay, bisexual, and lesbian, making up only 1.5% of the population. Same-sex marriage is legal all 65 states and D.C.. The country has a very diverse population - forty eight ethnic groups have more than one million members. White Jarradians are the largest racial group; Romanian Jarradians, Russian Jarradians, and German Jarradians constitute the largest ancestry groups entirely listed. 13.6% of the total population Hispanic making it the second largest racial group. A majority of these come from Mexico, Cuba, and Brazil. In 2010, the U.S.J. included an estimation of 17.8 million people who have Native Jarradian ancestry, while 7,500 are full Native Jarradian. Many of these can be found in Eastern USJ and Northern USJ. Cities which large populations include Burke York City, Burkarest, and Los Burkeles. The total population growth of Hispanic Jarradians is well above 0.93%. They are growing at 2.1 million a year at least with 75 million people having Hispanic backgrounds. 45% of Hispanic Jarradians are identified as Mexican according to the U.S.J. Census Bureau. The 2000 census showed 48 million Hispanic Jarradians, giving it grew 56.2% in just 10 years while non-Hispanics grew by 3.8% The fertility is 1.58 as of 2010, way below the world average and also below average many European countries. Hispanics have a fertility rate of 2.48, African Jarradians have 1.36, and White Jarradians only have 1.27, one of the lowest on the planet. Much of the population growth recently has been relied on immigration, which is a similar trend to European countries. 4,258,000 births in 2010 were from White Jarradians, giving a birth rate of 8.2 births per 1,000 women. Nearly 90% of Jarradians live in urban areas (including suburbs). In 2011, 292 cities had a population over 100,000 people, forty-two cities had a population of over 1 million and four cities had over 10 million people (Burke York City, Los Burkeles, Burcago, and Bourkston). There are seventy-nine metropolitan areas with more than 1 million people. Many of the metropolitan areas are located in the West or East. The Burke York City Metropoltian Area has the most people with 52.7 million people. Language Jarradian is the national language of the United States of Jarrad. The total speakers of the Jarradian language is 466 million people while worldwide this ranges to 850 million, making it the second most spoken language in the world. The 2010 Census showed that 89.9% of the country spoke Jarradian while 10.1% of the populationcould speak Romanian. It is the second most recognised and spoken language in the country, which is taught in schools. Romanian is an official language in 32 states, and one of four national languages. Burbraska has a large Russian population and 40% of the population either speak Russian fluently or have some knowledge. 1.8 million people in Burkansas which has a population of just over three million speak Romanian, while there are less Jarradian speakers overall. Jurisdictions with large numbers of non-Jarradian speakers produce government materials, especially in the voting information range. Several languages are partially recgonised on federal level, such as Polish and Hungarian. Spanish is also a growing language in the United States of Jarrad, though there are only 1,076,943 speakers, despite massive populations of Latinos. Religion The United States of Jarrad Constitution stated that all different types of religious beliefs will be recognised and the followers will be guaranteed freedom and prosperity in terms of their beliefs. The official religion however is the Jarradian Orthodox, followed by over 440 million people. But on another note, only 32% of Jarradians believe religion played a "very important role in their lives", which is common with European countries. Jarradian Orthodox make up 85.3% all total religions, while Roman Catholicism is at 7%. 1.9% of Jarradians have no religious beliefs, up from 0.6% in the year 2000. Other religions include European Orthodox (2.8%), and Protestant (1.9%). The government has noticed a large increase of Jarradians who have no religion, which they respect. It is noted that the number of people with no religious beliefs is currently soaring, as it may hit 5.5% in 2020 (31.130 million of a projection of 566 million). Buddhists, Muslim, and Hindu make 0.8% of religions. 4,144,000 people are placed in those religions and is expected to be 6,289,000 in 2020 and 9,885,000 in 2030. Family structure In the 2010 Census, 62% of Jarradians over the age of 18 were married, 4% were widowed, 10% were divorced and 23% were never married. Women work outside the home rather than being the typical Jarradian house wife, and now receive the majority graduate degrees. Teenage pregnancy in the United States of Jarrad is frowned upon and there are decisions to make teen pregnancy illegal. However, the rate is 12.6 per 1,000 women, which is considerably moderate or low. Abortion was restricted during communist times but was legalised in 1992. In 2009 there was 1,472,532 abortions. While the abortion rate is falling from a peak of 5.9 million in 1995, the abortion ratio is still 236.7 per 1,000 people and an abortion rate of 2.8 people per 1,000. Same-sex marriage is legal in all states plus the District of Cuburkia. This was enacted in 2005 and passed in the year 2006. The federal government and the Jarradian states removed the definition of a marriage between one man and woman in the constitution. In 1990, a majority of those opposed same-sex marriage, while in the 2000's the numbers drew immensely which supporters had outnumbered opponents. Government and politics The United States of Jarrad is a federal constitutional republic and representative democracy. The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances defined by the U.S.J. Constitution, which serves as the country's supreme legal document. There are three levels of government power: federal, state and local. Every county will have a local government with a head state government. The federal government represents the entire country respectively. The federal government is composed of three main branches: *Legislative: The bicameral Congress, made up of the Senate and the House of Representatives, makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. *Executive: The president is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law (subject to Congressional override), and appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. *Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the president with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. The House of Representatives have 715 voting members, each representing states for a three-year term. The 2000 census showed that Burkifornia, the most populous state had 76 representatives. Burxas follows not far behind with a total of 65. The Senate has far less that the Representatives and only contains 230 members with each state having two, with eight year terms. The president has been allowed four terms in office (16 years) and can no longer be in office after their last term expires. Andrew Johns is on his final term with him leaving office on the upcoming 2016 presidential election. He has been the president since the 2000 presidential elections. The Supreme Court, led by the Chief Justice of the USJ, can have unlimited amount of terms until their resignation. Governors of every state have limited terms in office, and similar to the federal elections, state elections are held for each state. Government officials in states are appointed by the governor, while the governor is elected by a popular vote. States also have their own supreme court, monitored by the Supreme Court of the United States of Jarrad. Another fact is Amendments to the Constitution must be approved by at least 40 states, and Congress overall. Any less than 40 will not be added into the constitution. Political divisions The United States of Jarrad consists of 65 states in its borders and one federal district. The original thirteen colonies fought for independence until their secession in 1769. Burkaware was the very first colony to become an official state. Burkslvania and the Jarradian Lands followed on short after. All excess territory was also handed to the Jarradians, making them have a total land area of 7.8 million km2 after 1769. New Burkishire and Burxas were the only two states to ever be independent at some point. Burlaska was the most recent state to join the union on 11 March, 1918, making every single Jarradian state technically apart of the Jarradian Realm. West Burginia which appears to be the east is only called West Burginia in honour when at the time it was known as North Burginia was split in half which compromised of West and East Burginia until they reunified, though its name was changed to West Burginia. With this explained it has no connections with the other Burginia during its time when it was a colony. Parties and ideology The United States of Jarrad has only recently had a two-system party, which has not been seen from 1933 to 1992, with the collapse of communism. The elections since the 1830's had been mainly based on the Democratic Party, founded in 1807 and the Republican Party, founded in 1817. The Communist Party of T-Team and the National Johns Workers Parties were past parties apart from the republicans and democrats which were in office at some point. In the country, the southern and west states are usually known for in each state, a governor is apart of the Democratic Party, and the eastern states usually have a member of the Republican Party in charge. This was swapped in the 1990's however. The winner of the 2000 presidential election, Democrat Andrew Johns, is the 37th president. His term in office will expire when the upcoming 2016 presidential elections are held. Andrew Johns has been the longest serving president excluding communist leaders George Dimitrov and Nortimer Smoker. He has also over taken the amount of time in office than Nazi leader Benjamin Jones. The Republican Party saw the control of the House and made slight gains in the Senate. There are 42 Democratic state governors and 24 Republican governors. The locations of Democrat governors and Republican governors can be clearly seen in maps where specific regions are either covered in "blue" or "red". Foreign relations The United States of Jarrad exercises global economic, political, and military influence. It has been a permanent member of United Nations since 1949, with Burke York City hosting the World Assembly, similar to the UN. It is a member of the G8,G20, and Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development, and nearly every single nation on the planet have an embassy in Jarrington, D.C., apart from Somalia, Israel and Zimbabwe. It is one of the very few countries who have close relations with North Korea. The United States of Jarrad have much closer relationships with former communist nations such as Russia, Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria, as well as having strong ties with current communist states (Laos, China, Vietnam, Cuba, North Korea). Its ties with the United States, Australia, United Kingdom and Germany have become stronger from 1992 onward. It works closely on almost all organizations it is apart of, through its own organizations such as the Jarradian Union and the World Assembly which have similar principals, but different ways. $51.5 billion is spent on development assistance in third world countries. However, it has not have much history of food-aid and assisting with the hand out of military equipment to countries. Executive departments Executive departments in the United States of Jarrad are headed by ministers (or secretaries) which form the Cabinet. A minister/secretary are appointed by the president. Government finance Taxes are usually levied in the entire nation, at local, state, and federal government levels. There are various taxes and fees, such as payroll, sales, investments, imports, exports, estates, and among other things. 21.5% of the total GDP in the United States of Jarrad collected from the taxation across the country. $7.88 trillion dollars was collected from the year 2012, which declined dramatically from the previous result in 2011. A majority of the taxes collected from the government are from family and individual taxes (46.4%). The state and income tax is a progressive system. The top earners (1,000,000 or more on average), had a higher tax rate than those who were in the lower classes. They paid 65.5% of the federal personal income tax burden. The projected tax rates for the families and individuals gaining the highest incomes will be around 22.4%, which is a result of decrease from 25.6% in 2010 and 37.9% in 2000. State and local taxes are less progressed compared to the federal taxation. In 2012, the federal government spent a total of $9.87 trillion on a budget or cash basis. Major spending included on almost all of its departments, especially the Department of Defense. There are plans to increase the spending to $11.02 trillion by 2014. National debt In 2013, the national debt for the United States of Jarrad is one of the lowest in the world, and can be easily paid off without any effects, which is being planned and put into effect by 2014. The current debt is $45.0 billion, and external debt was 41.3 billion as of 2012, totalling to $86.3 billion dollars. Historically, the debt for the United States of Jarrad has been much higher, due to the outcomes of the two world wars and past recessions. The public debt at the end of World War II was at an all time high of 52% (1945 perspective). Since then, the economy has immediately boosted and slowly paid off their debts, but had gradual increases after the ending of communism. The debt increased to 12.5% in 2000 but dramatically fell to 0.2% in 2012. Military President Andrew Johns holds the title of the commander in chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints his leaders to administrate the positions of the secretary of defence, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The USJ Department of Defence has complete authority over the Army, Navy, Marine Corps, Air Force, S.A.S.R. and the recently formed "Troll Army", with around 5,000 soldiers. The Coast Guard is not authorized by the Department of Defence, though it is still apart of the Jarradian Armed Forces. The Armed Forces is the worlds largest defence force, with 10.4 million active personnel, and another 28.5 million reserve personnel. Around 1,000,000 of them are volunteered civilians. Conscription hasn't occurred naturally since Communist Jarradia collapsed, however it may occur through wartime. With the Navy's large aircraft carriers, and the most advanced technology in the military, rapid deployment and planning is a common sight by Jarradian personnel. In 2012, there are 32 countries which have bases of more than 5,000 Jarradian troops in their regions, patrolling war torn areas and cities. The country has been described by many leaders of many countries as "the mother of all armies". The total military spending is two times larger than the United States military expenditures. The total spending on military in 2010 is around $1.4 trillion dollars. The USJ defence spending as a percentage of GDP ranks 17th globally as stated by Andrew Johns and United Nations. Total spending on military hasn't changed, apart from the spending in World War II. Military spending for the wars in Iraq and civil wars in Syria have however made the total spending to $1.8 trillion dollars. It declined when all Jarradian troops were returned home. 5,869 soldiers lost their lives in the Iraq War, with only 200,000 Jarradian soldiers serving. Other wars combined (excluding the Iraq War in these figures) took another 3,325 lives. Crime and law enforcement (JFP) are located in all cities whith a population of over 100,000 people. It is also one of the largest organizations in the country.]] Each county in the United States of Jarrad have sheriff departments which are located in all towns. State police provide border protections and other duties. Federal agencies such as the Jarradian Bureau of Investigation (JBI) and and the Jarradian Federal Police (JFP). The JFP only operate in cities with 100,000 people or more (293 cities). State courts hold all criminal trials and sentencing. Federal courts handle particular crimes and some from state court appealing. The age limit for smoking is 15 years and the drinking age limit is also 15 years. The United States of Jarrad has experienced a decline of crime rates since the collapse of communism. Crime did rise until 1994, two years after it become a capitalist nation, which murder rates increased to 9.6 per 100,000 people. It declined to 3.6 in 2005 and 2.8 in 2011. Owning guns is not illegal but any firearm requires a license. There are currently six million people in prisons today, a figure which as small as a result back in 1980, most of them being political prisoners. The incarceration rate is one of the highest in the world. 3.8 million people were incarcerated in 2012. Hispanics and African Jarradians are among the most common racial group to be in prisons nationwide. Capital Punishment has not been abolished since 1933, the last remaining act still existing by the Nazis. In Communist Jarradia, the number of people executed between the years 1970 and 1978 were at the same numbers as the current population of the Burkesland state capital of Mariepolis (83,000 people). Today, the amount of executions which take place every year is around 500, with Burxas, Burklahoma, and Burnica leading with the highest figures. Two states are currently awaiting an appeal to abolish the death penalty. In 2011, the United States of Jarrad ranks in 2nd with the highest number of people executed per year. China has the highest numbers. Economy The United States of Jarrad is a capitalist society, with a huge variety of imports, exports and products. Because of its location near Africa and such, it has high levels of natural resources and cities are well built. The total GDP of the country is $42.1 trillion, which gives us it is the worlds largest economy, far surpassing the total of the European Union and United States combined. The European Union has an equal amount of residents (518 in the USJ million and 503 million in the EU), but far has a smaller economy compared to the country (over 16 trillion). Residents in the United States of Jarrad have an average income of $148,000 a year, making it the wealthiest country in the world. contribute greatly in the Jarradian economy.]] The United States of Jarrad is the largest importer of its own resources to other countries. It is also the largest exporter in the world. Former communist nations and undeveloped African countries mainly get the largest amount of resources from the USJ. Military equipment was the largest exporter, while gas and oil were the largest commodity. The total debt is among the lowest and is nearly all paid off. The private-sector by far dominates the public-sector. 92.6% of the private-sector constitutes into the Jarradian economy. The United States of Jarrad is known as an industrial power. Manufacturing, retailing and trades are currently leading the business field. Half of the worlds chemical manufacturing and products are created in the United States of Jarrad. It has the highest levels of nuclear energy as a power source, as well as it is the largest export. It has around 20,000 Nuclear weapons and power plants. The fast food industry also plays a vital role, with KFC and Mcdonald's being the main products. The 2010 census showed that the Jarradian labour force consisted of 279 million people. 32.5 million of these, are to do with government and law enforcement. Healthcare and education have around 23.4 million people. The United States of Jarrad is considered to be the best country for people to seek for employment. In 2013, the United States of Jarrad ranks 1st in the best-country-to-be-born-in list. Income, poverty, and wealth According to the U.S.J. Census Bureau, the current median household income for the average Jarradian is $150,392, the highest in the world. It nearly has triple the wealth the U.S. and has 38,585 billionaires. The nation also has the fairest gender equality in terms of payment. The collapse of communism showed that poverty rates dropped from 17.6% in 1992 to 10.3% in 2006. In 2012, the poverty rates declined once again to 4.8%, the lowest it has been since 1928. 25,396,608 people today live in poverty compared to 77,792,000 people in 1992 (down by 52,395,392). Organisations such as the Jarradian Fund aims to reduce levels of poverty and absolute poverty everywhere, despite the country being the richest state in the planet. Poverty rates in the country are much more common in African Jarradians, Hispanic Jarradians and elderly citizens, while the younger enjoy less poverty in their lives. Despite having high levels of poverty in 1992, it now has one of the lowest rates in the world. Between the 1940's to 1980's, the income had gone from $12,500 to $65,000 but sharply declined to $54,500 in 1995. The 2000 census showed that the average income was $68,000 due to huge economic growth. In 2010 it was now over $79,884. It is expected to grow more and more while more people are getting out of poverty. The Jarradian progressive tax system was created in the 1920's and aims to tax on the rich heavier and smaller on the poor in order to keep equality. But the government avoids the rich becoming poor so much more techniques have been initiated. Even though povery has declined greatly, a large number of people are still in what is considered "extreme poverty". Many families and households sometimes earn $2 per day, but this statistic has decreased dramatically and is projected to almost be completely wiped off. 873,000 households only earn $2 a day, a decrease from 2.5 million in 1992. As many as 4.8 million children and teenagers across the country do not have complete secure safety from dangerous foods and many have seen a reduced calorie intake. The Inequality-adjusted human development index (HDI), rated the United States of Jarrad has the highest HDI on the planet at 1.00, while Norway has 0.943, making the USJ far surpassing every country with quality living. Infrastructure Science and technology The United States of Jarrad has since the 19th century been known for its leading in science. From 1870-1900, the United States of Jarrad was responsible for 86% of world inventions made and discovered by the most famous scientists and inventors. John Harson was the first Jarradian to invent the automobile. The rise of Nazism in the United States of Jarrad attracted scientists around the country to gather in Jarrington, D.C. to create nuclear weapons. However, their main rival, America had successfully reached their goal with their Manhattan Project. It was one of the largest turn points in USJ conflicts. During communist times the first Jarradian reached the moon in 1970, while more inventions such as the standard computer was created. The United States of Jarrad was one of the inventors of the Internet. 72% of research and development funds come from the private sector, rather than the public sector. 92% of Jarradians own at least one computer and 70% own two computers. 81% of Jarradians have access to the Internet. 96% of Jarradians own at least a mobile phone in 2011, up from 92% in 2005. Transportation The most common way of transportation in the United States of Jarrad is the automobile, which drive on 24 million roads, including the National Jarradian Highway System which is currently under developments of mass expansions. On average, there are 862 vehicles per 1,000 people, making it having the highest rate in the world. The most common type of vehicle owned by Jarradians are SUV's and vans. The average Jarradian who drives every day spend 42 minutes on the road, driving 57 kilometres per day. Other ways for transportation is 16 million Jarradians use rail transportation every hour, which accounts 384 million use the rail transportation network everyday either in rural and city areas. Popular commuting in large cities and smaller towns is the use of bicycles which 95% of Jarradians own. The United States of Jarrad is home of 21 of the worlds busiest airports. The busiest of all is Burke York City International Airport which is the busiest on the planet. Most major airports are publicly owned, though the civil airline industry is privately owned. Some airlines are rather notable in the country, such as Capital Air. Energy The United States of Jarrad energy market is around 42,000 terawatt hours per year. The nation is looking at a plan to remove all nuclear power plants by the year 2030 and replace it with the worlds largest solar system ever made. A majority of energy comes from coal and natural gas. Nuclear energy once played a vital role in the 1940's until the expansion of renewable energy sources. Energy consumption per capita is 8.6 tons, one of the highest in the world. Education Jarradian public education is operated by any local and state government in all counties and cities. This is authorised and regulated by the Department of Education through restrictions on federal grants. In all states, it is strict that all children must attend preschool at the age of five and attend primary schools at the age of six until they reach 18 bringing them through year twelve. The government does not allow homeschooling , and 15% of children are enrolled to private schools. Jarradian education has a school which is higher than university. The "Burkilana" is a school which allows university graduates to enrol into Burkilana, of who have at least got a probation of 95% in all assessment tasks. Only 1,800,000 students are in Burkilana schools. Many Jarradian schools are competitive, both public and private. According to international rankings, 17 of 20 universities are in the list. The Jarradian National University is the cited as the greatest university in the world. According to the Department of Education, 92.1% of Jarradians graduated from high school, 82.5% graduated from college, 48.8% attended some university, 38.9% earned a bachelors degree, and 27.1% earned graduate degrees. The literacy rate in the country is 99.9%. The Education Index according to United Nations states it is at the top of list in the world. Health The life expectancy of the United States of Jarrad is 94.6 years as of 2010 which ranks it number one in the world out of 221 nations. Obesity in the country was a leading problem until 2006 when levels of obesity started to decline due to government efforts to encourage and promote sporting. This has made the country's life expectancy sky rocket in recent years. Obesity is reasonably low in the country now and it ranks 182 in the world. Infant mortality rates are 6.79 which is far below the world average. The United States of Jarrad since 1992 has developed and contributed significantly in medicine after 1992 and since then has 20 hospitals which are considered "most important medical centres" in the world. This is more than the United States and the European Union. Jarrington, D.C. due to its rapid population growth is the only region in the country where a a major hospital has to be built in just 4-5 years. The United States of Jarrad health-care system far outspends than any other country in the world, measured both in per capita and spending percentage of GDP. 40% of Health expenditures was paid of private insurance, while federal, state, and local governments paid the remaining 60%. In the 2010 United States of Jarrad Census, 67.5 million Jarradians, or 13% of the total population were uninsured, a decreased from 75.8 million in the 2000 Census. The drop of numbers is due to the fact more Jarradian citizens are getting employer-sponsored health insurance. The country allows international people to train as medical students and become surgeons or doctors. Burke York become the first state to mandate universal health insurance. Culture The United States of Jarradia has recently become a mutli-cultural nation. The superior "Jarradian race" was used on by the fascists and communists until 1992. Today many cultures from all around the world are shared in Jarradia. Descendant culture is mainly from Europe, although native and traditional cultures are still notable, and in fact are almost as big as European cultures in the country. Asian culture has been on the rise as Asian immigrants have been arriving in the thousands yearly. Older cultures have been brought by slaves as well between the 18th and 19th century. South American culture has in a way been in Jarradia for a few hundred years but was brought into decline by the "imperialists" of Jarradia, but recently has been on the rise, like Asian culture and traditions. The high life of Jarradia is a perception of the country, implying its escape from communism to the top of the world, with near perfect life standards and freedom which was unavailable to them from 1946-1992. This attracts Eastern European immigrants who went through the same deal and who also wish to live a better life style. This also contributes to traditional culture as Jarradian culture mainly descent to Eastern European countries, notably the south-east of Europe. Category:United States of Jarrad Category:1769 establishments Category:Republics